A UsUk kind of Valentines day
by Guro-Star
Summary: Well Valentines day has come and Alfred and Arthur have been happily dating for about a month... now work has split them apart and they may not be able to see each other for Valentines day... what will happen! UsUk
1. Chapter 1

A UsUk kind of Valentine's day

A/N: This is a series called "A UsUk kind of..." ... They are sometimes rush jobs since they are done for certain dates and people but I hope they're still good... this is the second one in the series, A UsUk Kind Of Christmas is before this one so feel free to read that one if you want... doesn't matter if you don't though.

February 10th  
>Arthur woke to the sound off a buzzing alarm. He rolled over and hit snooze before rolling back over and stretching out for the body that was usually there. He opened his eyes and sighed sadly as he remembered Alfred wasn't there. He was at his place is New York. It was though on cue Arthur's phone started ringing. Arthur smiled and reached for it.<p>

"Do you have some built in radar that tells you when I'm awake or thinking of you?" Arthur did a full rollie-pollie of the bed to lie on Alfred's side and stretched.

"Haha... morning Sunshine," Alfred cooed back, "Sleep well?"  
>"Yeah, though I woke up feeling lonely..."<br>"That's no good... I wish I could be there," Alfred sighed loudly, "This work is getting crazy out of hand,"  
>"I'd say that too, It's 2am at your place!" Arthur rubbed his eyes and sat up.<br>"I'm so tired..." Alfred complained.  
>"Then go to sleep! You need to rest Darling,"<br>"Yea I know but I needed to talk to you," Arthur could hear Alfred get up and walk around his office, "Have you planned anything for Valentine's day?"

Arthur had gotten out of bed now and was on his way to the kitchen, "Um no... I haven't because as far as I know or knew we both have work,"  
>"Oh..." Arthur felt a pang of guilt as he heard a slightly disappointed tone in Alfred's voice.<br>"Why? Did you have something planned?" Arthur flicked his kettle on and lent against the bench.  
>"No... Ah yea... so I should go... I'll sleep a few hours before I have to be up at seven," Alfred sighed and Arthur heard the clink of his glasses being put on his desk which meant he was probably going to sleep in his office.<br>"Ok... stay safe and don't push yourself so much... Love you," Arthur said and blew a kiss down the phone line.  
>"Love you more, have a good day," And with that Alfred was gone.<p>

Arthur felt a slight sink in his heart. It had been two months now, and a bloody wonderful two months that they had been dating. It had been hard to get them to separate all though January but then work split them apart. Arthur really missed him.

And so his day went on, boring and uneventful. Arthur did nothing but work and tried not to think of the upcoming date and how he wouldn't be able to spend it with his boyfriend. He thought of all the things he could do and they all seemed pretty depressing.

It was late and Arthur was exhausted as he reached home. He was glad to come home to his nice, warm London apartment. Arthur didn't even bother to take his shoes off as he face planted on the couch. With a huff he blindly reached out for the TV remote. He turned it on and rolled his face over to look at the bright and flashing screen.

He was glad to be let off of work early today; he didn't think he could sit in the boring office filling in basically the same paper work over and over again. He pulled out his phone and flicked it on. He smiled at his wallpaper; His perfect little dork smiled at him. Arthur shook away the feeling as he unlocked his phone and logged into facebook.

It was nothing much. A lot of Gilbert and Francis making posts, Germany sharing pictures of dogs, Lovino Complaining and then came Alfred's states. There weren't many since he hadn't had much time to be on but they made Arthur smile.  
>'Missing my BF~'<br>'Agh, to much work! Just want to go back to London!'  
>'I'm hungry and tired... wonder when I'll get time off?'<p>

That was it for the last three days. Arthur locked his phone and threw it beside him with a great sigh. He only turned around a picked it up again as it started ringing. He sighed as he heard Alfred's tired yawn.

"Morning Darling," Arthur smiled.  
>"Hello to you too," Alfred laughed softly.<br>"Sleep well?"  
>"Yea pretty good, not looking forward to today though..."<br>"More work?"  
>"Lots of work... but I might be able to go out for lunch! Wish you could come though,"<br>"If I could I would; My Boss said I can't leave the UK... I don't think he's fond of our relationship since it has no political gain for him,"  
>"Yea, kind of the same with my boss," Arthur could hear Alfred moving around and guessed he was trying to get dressed while being on the phone with him, "I think they're trying to keep us apart..."<br>"Probably..."

Their phone call went on, the usual talk of how have you been and everything in between. It was nearly Noon at Alfred's before they even mentioned or thought about hanging up. Both of them were thankful for having the money for such daily phone bills. Maybe if they made their bosses paid it they'd be allowed to see each other.

"My Boss just came in and gave me a dirty look for talking to you. Also Mattie's here so I have to go... wow! We've been talking for five hours!"  
>"Haha, yea I know... I'm tired and need to order some junk food because I'm not cooking,"<br>"You do that, I may not get to talk to you later so yea... bye for now..."  
>"Bye"<p>

After hanging up Arthur ordered his Chinese food, used his business card to pay and curled up on the couch with it once it got here. He watched from his pile of heart breaking chick flicks/Dramas and cried his eyes out before falling asleep; thinking of Jack and Rose and Ally and Noah and then Alfred...


	2. Chapter 2

February 14

Arthur woke up to the sound of his phone. He'd slept late by the looks. He quickly looked around for his phone which he found on Alfred's pillow. Arthur quickly flipped his phone open and answered the call.

"Hey darling... sorry, I was asleep," Arthur yawned.

"Darling? I like being called that but I don't think this is who you think it is," A voice that defiantly wasn't Alfred came from the other end.

"Francis, why are you calling me?" Arthur rolled over and frowned at his clock which told him it was 10am.

"I was wondering how you were... Alfred's not with you today is he?" Arthur knew that with that tone that Francis was annoyed that his "baby", as he called their relationship, wasn't together.

"No sadly but there isn't much of anything we can do about that," Arthur stretched and thought about his agenda for today.

"We'll see about that," And with that Francis hung up leaving Arthur slightly confused.

Arthur laid there for a while before realizing he had a missed call. That was the call from Alfred. He opened his text messages and read the texts he'd gotten. A photo of a rose and Alfred with the caption 'Happy Valentine's day... Love you'.

Arthur sent a quick message back before rolling over and sighing. He'd just worked out his agenda. It was time to get started he believed. After much self-convincing Arthur actually got out of bed and began to get ready. He was going to treat today like any other day for now. He'd get dressed and, avoiding Starbucks today, he'd go to work and worked their till around 4 and then he'd go out for dinner, by himself, and then come home and sleep.

What a lonely day, but he just had to deal with it. He sighed as he collected his keys and jacket and then left. It was with in about three seconds of stepping out onto the London streets that he saw all the roses and couples and everything he wanted to forget about right now. Arthur frowned and just kept walking. He decided to walk all the way to his office building so he could think before he was forced to focus.

'What if Alfred's actually seeing someone else today?'  
>'Don't they practically make Valentine's day a public holiday in America?'<br>'Wouldn't they just let us have today off?'  
>Arthur thought all this over as he walked to the London parliament building. He shook his head and tried to clear his mind as he entered the building and had to greet the necessary people here. He moved to his room and settled at his desk, knowing his Boss would be here any moment.<p>

As if on cue his Boss entered the room, "Arthur! Didn't you get my email?"

Arthur frowned and pulled out his phone, going to the mail app, "No sir I have not checked my emails today,"

"Ah silly boy," His boss chuckled, "I sent you an email saying you didn't need to come in today,"

Arthur frowned even more and looked up at his Boss, "Wait are you serious?"

"Yes I'm bloody well serious so get out of here,"

"Thank you sir!" And with that Arthur jumped up from his seat and packed up what he'd started to take out.

It wasn't long before he was back out on the streets of London, desperately trying to call Alfred to see if by some miracle the American had time off too. His heart was racing not know if he was nervous or excited. He knew one thing though; he probably had his hopes up too high.

"Finally Alfred!" Arthur called as the phone was picked up though it wasn't Alfred's voice that replied.

"Hello? Sorry who is this?" A woman's voice called back before Alfred's voice cut over hers, "Hey Vanessa give that here,"  
>"Hey Arthur what's up?"<br>"Who was that?" Arthur said quickly, heart in his throat.  
>"Who? Oh Vanessa? She's my assistant," Alfred laughed lightly, not seeming to understand the seriousness Arthur felt about the situation.<p>

"Really now," Arthur said, stopping in the middle of busy London Street, "And why is she picking up and answering your personal phone? Aren't assistants usually kept at a desk meters away or in another room?"  
>"She has her own desk; we were just going over some papers and she pick up my phone out of habit," Alfred seemed to be catching onto the panic in Arthur's voice, "Hey are you alright? Aren't you meant to be at work?"<p>

"Oh sure I'm just fine," Arthur said sarcastically.  
>"Whoa Arthur, time for a chill pill," Alfred ushered Vanessa out of his office, "talk to me babe,"<p>

Arthur let out a big breath and felt like slamming his head against the nearest wall, "It's nothing… I was just calling… because my boss said I can have the day off so I thought by some miracle you'd have work off too,"

"Oh," Alfred said with some surprise, "I'm sorry babe; I don't have time off…"

Arthur bit his tongue as he nearly made accusations about Alfred being with Vanessa, "Okay, that's fine, whatever,"  
>"Arthur?" Alfred sounded really hurt suddenly.<br>"I have to go," Arthur said quickly and hung up before anything else was said.

He turned his phone off to avoid more phone calls or texts and decided he'd go to his favourite open mic café. As Arthur entered the familiar establishment he was surprised to see only singles here and no couples, oh no there was a queer couple cuddling up the back and reading to one another from a notebook, stealing kisses.

Arthur sighed when he looked at them because he wanted to be doing just that with his boyfriend and all he could think about was his boyfriend doing his young "assistant" on his desk. Arthur sat in his normal corner and wondered what to do as poet's got up and read their either romantic or heartbreaking poetry or quotes.

"Do not blame yourself but blame the monsters that did the wrong," Arthur listened as the current poet read her poetry.

He sipped his tea and decided not to worry about Alfred. He pulled his phone out and turned it on again. He ignored the texts, facebook messages, skype messages and snapchats from Alfred and went straight to his tumblr app. He began writing up a text post and posting it on his secret personal blog, finishing his third cup of tea and second scone. Suddenly his phone lit up notifying him Francis was calling him. Arthur sighed and decided it'd be best to answer him.

"What?" Arthur said sharply and huffed.

"What? Did you just what me? I should be what-ing you!" Francis shouted, "What the hell are you doing to Alfred?"  
>"I'm ignoring him," Arthur said out right.<br>"Why? Because his assistance picked up the phone?"  
>"Yea sure 'ASSISTANT'" Arthur spat down the phone line.<br>"Have you met the girl?" Francis huffed, "She's married with kids!"

Arthur was breathing heavy and half the mind to hang up on Francis. They were both silent for some time, Arthur's mind wondered and guilt tied his stomach in knots. He sipped his fourth cup of tea and didn't realise Francis had started talking again.

"Wait what?" He said, shaking himself out of thought.  
>"I said get your act together and get to the London airport, Alfred will be there in an hour,"<br>"Excuse me?!" Arthur practically shouted, causing some of the people in the café to look over at him.  
>"You heard me! Now get going!" And with that Francis hung up.<p>

Arthur finished his tea quickly and paid for the café's services, thanking them quickly. He finally looked at the texts and messages Alfred sent him. They started off along the same lines 'Babe what's wrong?' 'Please talk to me!' 'Arthur please,' 'What are you so upset about?' 'Let me fix this,' 'Okay since you won't talk to me here I'm coming to you,'

Arthur opened the snap chats that showed pictures of Vanessa, her wedding ring and children, showed Alfred's suit case, a picture of a computer screen with tickets bought, Alfred in the airport, Alfred boarding a plane. Man he got things done quickly.

The blond heaved a huge sigh and hurried to get a taxi to the airport. He could barely believe Alfred would be here soon. Arthur started replying to the other's texts and asking what time he'd be there exactly. It would be about an hour it seemed; thank the lord for jets these nations could use.

Arthur was soon at the airport with 20 minutes to spare. He was jittery as he thought about waiting at one of the food places or finding the gate Alfred would be coming into. Arthur sighed again and looked down at his clothes, trying his best to straighten them and his hair before he got a cup of tea to go from one of the quite café.

_'What gate you coming in to?'_ Arthur quickly sent the text off as he looked at the board of incoming flights.  
>'<em>How should I know?' <em>Was his reply

Arthur chuckled and went to the information desk to place his enquiry, "Ah yes, Mr. Jones will be arriving at gate 6," The lady told Arthur with a smile.

Arthur returned the smile and set off to gate 6. Now things had settled and were moving into play, Arthur felt rather excited. He was going to see Alfred on Valentine's Day after all. He sat down and looked around. There were countless people kissing and crying here; saying hello and goodbye to their loved ones. Arthur sighed as he and Alfred sent snapchats back and forth. Arthur stood up and walked to the large window as Alfred sent a snapchat of the view from the jet's window showing the airport. Arthur smiled as he saw said jet and watched it land.

"Arthur!" Alfred called as he burst through the doors of gate 6, ignoring the officials trying to talk to him.

The American wasted no time in grabbing his boyfriend and pulling him in for a deep kiss. There were cheers from on lookers since Alfred had made such a loud entrance like usual. Arthur slowly wrapped his arms around Alfred and smiled as he kissed the other back before the other pulled back and the Brit was able to stand up straight again.

"I'm sorry about all that Alfred," Arthur was hushed with another kiss.

"It's okay, seriously dude," Alfred reached for Arthur's hand, "I mean it, if anything I'm sorry,"

"How'd you get out of work?"

"Didn't," Alfred gave a cheeky grin, "I just burst out of there and didn't look back."

Arthur chuckled as they left the airport; Alfred didn't have anything more than an overnight bag as luggage and claimed he was dying of hunger so they decided to take up residence in a fancy hotel for the night. Arthur was sad that they only got the night and morning but happy it was at least some time after months of only texts and phone and skype calls.

"Man I'm sooooo hungryyyyy!" Alfred exclaimed as he stretched and waited for Arthur to come out of the bathroom so they could head down to the restaurant.

"Then let's go eat," Arthur walked up to his boyfriend and pecked him on the lips with a smile.

They were soon seated at an elegant table, covered in rose petals, in the centre of the restaurant. There were balloons and flowers and decorative hearts everywhere. Arthur couldn't stop smiling and that made Alfred's normal smile even bigger.

"Dessert is on the house this evening in honour of valentine's day!" Their waiter informed them and handed out menus, "As well as a bottle of wine," And he poured them two glasses of the vintage liquor.

The two soon ordered ("a fancy hamburger" for Alfred and fillet-o-fish for Arthur). The two began talking the way they normally talk over the phone but face to face. Arthur was so happy he could watch Alfred eyes and stare at his lips from time to time as their legs and feet inconspicuously touched under the table.

"And that is why I vow never to give my brother rum and coke again!" Alfred finished his story laughing hard.

Arthur laughed hard, so happy to be back in the over enthusiastic American's presence. They ate their meal, a blissful utopia closing around them. Alfred's phone started ringing half way through and with a sigh the other answered it.

"Hello?" the conversation began and Arthur watched, "Yea, I know, and I said no."

Alfred seemed irritated as he rubbed his temple with his middle finger, "I'll be back tomorrow… one night! I'm only asking for one night! The nation won't fall apart in 12 plus hours."

Arthur reached over and placed his hand over Alfred's as it dropped back to the table. The American smiled at him and nodded before hanging up on his Boss. He lent over the table slowly and kissed Arthur.

"This is our time," He whispered and sat back down, seeing they were brining desert over.

"Hey how's Winchester?" Arthur asked, looking at the slice of chocolate cake that was placed before him.

"Oh, haven't seen him in a while," Alfred gave an almost sad laugh, "He's been chilling with Toris and Feliks."

The two continued to converse over their cake. Arthur had chocolate mud cake and Alfred had a vanilla cheesecake. Arthur laughed as Alfred tried to feed the Brit the cheesecake and got some on his nose. Their cake eating soon turned into a make out session when Alfred kissed Arthur, claiming to be getting some cake off his lips.

"Mmm, we'll be, Ah, kicked out," Arthur muttered between kisses, Alfred having moved his chair beside Arthur instead of across from him.

"Totally worth it if we are," Alfred replied, pressing his forehead to Arthur's.

"Why don't we go up to the room," Arthur smiled as Alfred picked up on the playful gleam in his lover's eyes.

It wasn't long before they closed the door with a do-not-disturb sign on it and Arthur was pinned against the closest wall. Arthur gasped through the kiss as Alfred forcefully parted the smaller nation's legs and pressed against his groin. It had been so long since they'd last had intimate touches. Alfred harshly kissed down the side of Arthur's neck, biting him softly before sucking to leave a purple mark.

Alfred quickly pulled his shirt and jacket off, urging Arthur to do that same. Arthur gripped Alfred's biceps as the taller came in for another hard kiss. Their teeth clashed for a painful second before they eased up and began to move their bodies with their mouths. Arthur slowly moved his hand over the tent in Alfred's jeans before gripping it tightly, earning a sharp intake of breath from the American. Arthur bit Alfred's lower lip playfully. It wasn't long before Alfred had picked him up and threw him onto the bed.

"Eager are we?" Arthur was quickly hushed by a harsh kiss and hands running over his chest and tugging at his pants.

Alfred gave a low growl as he un-did Arthur's pants and kissed over the Brits navel. The American smirked as he roughly un-did and tugged Arthur's pants down, earning a yelp in response. Arthur sat up and moved to help Alfred pull his dress pants all the way off. His underwear happened to go with them, and Alfred couldn't help but lick his lips as he looked down at his very naked and panting boyfriend.

"Beautiful," He whispered before catching Arthur's lips in a hungry but slow kiss.

Hands wandered, teeth nipped, tongues tasted, lips sucked, breath mingled and got caught as the two lovers drew out their sexual play. Arthur was begging and pleading for more as Alfred's tongue swirled over the head of his cock again, taking it in and sucking lightly. Alfred hummed as he moved down Arthur's shaft, till dark curls tickled his nose.

"Fuck," Arthur breathed out and pulled Alfred's hair lightly.

Alfred pulled back, running his hands down Arthur's sides and making the other's back arch in anticipation. The American bought his hands to the other's hips and lifted them, bringing his mouth down to lick and suck as his entrance.

The noises that came from Arthur had Alfred growling and wanting nothing more than to bury himself deep in that tight, heat his tongue was moving within. He suddenly moved back to discard his tight pants before crawling over his waiting lover.

"God I've missed you..." Alfred whispered, panting as he rutted against Arthur.

"Let's make the most of the time we have..." Arthur replied, breathless as he held Alfred's face close to his.

Alfred replied with a messy, over excited kiss as he continued to roll his hips against Arthur, the friction building and pre-cum dripping onto Arthur's stomach. Alfred reached over for the lube on the bedside table, god hotels were convenient.

"I want you so badly," Arthur muttered as Alfred's lips attacked his neck and cold, lube covered fingers began to push into him.

Alfred moved back to watch Arthur moan, gasp and whither in pleasure. He curled the two fingers inside Arthur before twisting them as he pushed in and out. It wasn't long before a third finger joined the first two, working the gasping Brit open. Alfred was losing self-control as he lubed his own cock with his free hand.

With a growl Alfred pulled his fingers out and lined his cock up. Arthur let out needy moans as he bucked his hips down, a few begs passed his soft lips. Alfred was more than happy to give what he was asking for and in one quick thrust he was balls deep.

"Oh God," Arthur's nails dragged up Alfred's back as he was filled so suddenly and wasn't given much time to adjust, not that he really needed it.

The pace Alfred picked was fast and rough, it was expected given how long it had been since they last had sex. His bit and sucked at Arthur's skin, blessing how tight and hot Arthur was as he pounded into the smaller nation. Arthur rolled his hips to meet Alfred, trying to shift to his desired angle.

"There!" He called out and threw his head back into the pillows of the bed as Alfred hit his prostate.

Alfred moved back, forcing Arthur's legs out wider so he could get in deeper. His breath was ragged and their bodies' slick with sweat as Alfred kept a hard pace. The sounds of their moans, gasping breath and slap of skin-on-skin filled the room.

"I'm close," Alfred gasped out, pushing Arthur's legs up now, leaning over the Brit.

"Me too," Arthur gripped at the sheets and Alfred's hair, "Come inside me,"

Alfred didn't need any more encouragement as he quickened his erratic pace, before tensing slightly and groaning as his seed filled the other. Arthur gasped and whimpered at the feeling, working his hand over his own cock. He reached his climax moments later and Alfred smiled as he watched the blissful emotion cross his lovers face.

"That was so good," Alfred muttered, pushing his bangs back and flopping down beside Arthur.

They laid there panting, smiling at each other and kissing hands. Alfred checked the time and smiled, he didn't have to leave till morning. So they had all night to make the most of their valentines.

**A/N: Well over a year later I finally finished the second part. Hope you enjoyed this awful mess. **


End file.
